The present invention relates to an ignition transfer body for a propelling charge, wherein the ignition transfer body has an ignition transfer charge which is coaxially surrounded by a supporting tube and includes at least one clear detonation passage or ignition channel.
Such an ignition transfer body, which is preferably used for propellant-charge modules, is disclosed in German Pat. No. 3,432,291, corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4, 702,167. This type of an ignition transfer body may be produced, in one embodiment, from stacked individual rings which are disposed concentrically about a combustible tube having a central axis. These rings may be composed for example of boron potassium nitrate powder or, in another embodiment, of porous nitrocellulose which may be extruded in tubular form. The ignition transfer body composed of the above-mentioned or comparable substances is formed into a member which is symmetrical axially and radially of the central axis of the propellant-charge module, thus enabling the propellant-charge module to be ignited axially from either end face so that it is well suited for automatic loading processes. However, under extreme stresses as might occur for example during sudden acceleration processes, shock sensitive ignition transfer bodies for example may become unstable and suffer brittle failure due to their comparatively low mechanical strength.